Tell Me
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first She-Ra reboot fanfic, and it's a song fic. Just something I would think of what happened after season 2.


_Oooooh (tell me)_  
_ Yeeeah_  
_ We've been through so much together_  
_ We've been friends for so long now_  
_ Never worried about the weather_  
_ Always made it through somehow_

It's been a week since Catra is rescued by Adora from Beast Island. Apparently, she wasn't in real danger as she was took in by a group of people whose species are the same as hers, and they're called the Magicats. She learned that she is the princess of their kingdom that was destroyed by Hordak called Half Moon. With the revelation of her origin revealed and enough training on how to use magic, she has decided to join the Rebellion, something she could have done when Adora made the offer the first time. Of course, this means she has to set things right with her.

When she told her of her decision to join the Rebellion, Adora is happy of it, rekindling their friendship. Of course, Glimmer and Bow are wary of Catra despite her heritage, but they go along with it, nevertheless.

_Now there's clouds on the horizon_  
_ And it's starting to feel like rain (Feel like rain)_  
_ Now I hope you're realizing_  
_ I want you back again_

"Adora, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Catra said in the evening where they slept on their shared bed in the castle of Bright Moon.

"What is it, Catra?" Adora wakes up.

_So tell me_  
_ Are we gonna talk about it_  
_ Are we gonna still be friends_  
_ Tell me_  
_ You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_ This doesn't have to be the end_  
_ So tell me_  
_ (Tell me, tell me, tell me)_

"I'm sorry for not being able to go with you when you wanted me to join the Rebellion," Catra said while tears are spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry I became your worst enemy."

Adora never thought she would let all how she felt tonight. Anyway, she responds by giving her a hug, and she return the hug.

_Don't believe the words they're saying_  
_ When people talk behind my back (yeah)_  
_ I'm the one who's always stayin'_  
_ True to you and that's a fact_

_ Now there's clouds on the horizon_  
_ And it's starting to feel like rain (yeah)_  
_ Now I hope you're realizing_  
_ I want you back again_

"It's okay, Catra. I forgive you," Adora said in a comforting smile.

"I can't help but feel jealous of you," Catra sobbed while admitting all how she felt. "Shadow Weaver always liked you, and she's always angry with me. When you left me to join the Rebellion, I went up in the rankings, but I feel like my life isn't the same without you. I feel like you're the light to my shadow, and without you around, I do bad things and lose focus whenever I fight you in your She-Ra form."

At least they don't have to fight each other now that they have become best friends again.

_So tell me_  
_ Are we gonna talk about it_  
_ Are we gonna still be friends_  
_ Tell me_  
_ You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_ This doesn't have to be the end_

_Best friends don't let these little things get in  
In the way  
Best friends don't always have to search for things to say_

"I'm sorry I made you felt this way," Adora admitted in return. "I should have done something whenever Shadow Weaver abused you. I should have stood up against her, but I didn't. I failed you, Catra. I failed you."

"No, you didn't fail me, Adora," Catra reassured her. "Being in Beast Island has allowed me to make things up with you. It saved from the darkness that held me for so long. My life wouldn't be perfect without you around. With your She-Ra form and my magic abilities, we will finally have the peace we deserve after the war is over."

"I guess you're right. It felt good letting out all how we felt."

"Yeah, it makes me feel better."

_So tell me_  
_ Are we gonna talk about it_  
_ Are we gonna still be friends_  
_ Tell me_  
_ You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_ This doesn't have to be the end_  
_ Tell me_

_ Are we gonna talk about it_  
_ Are we gonna still be friends_  
_ Tell me_  
_ You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_ This doesn't have to be the end_  
_ Tell me_

_ Are we gonna talk about it_  
_ Are we gonna still be friends_  
_ Tell me... _

They drift off to sleep afterwards, happy they have each other once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? My first She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fanfiction story without using a crossover, and it's a song fic. Anyway, the song is called Tell Me from Cardcaptors.**


End file.
